My Perfect Man
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: How does a cold night and James' concern for the team and their happiness end in a romantic talk and a confession between Jessie and James? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Sorry I didn't update all last week. I wasn't publishing but I was working hard on lots of stories for the future :') Anyway, here is my new story. It's RocketShipping and I don't write a lot of that but it's definitely a pairing I'd like to work more on :) This fic is for my BPF (Best Pokenerd Friend) because today is the day that we started talking together via PM. TT, I can't believe 6 months has gone by - I'm mind blown! 6 whole months of craziness, fangirling and fun on twitter! It's been a great half a year and I am stoked (as our husband would say) to see what madness we do for the next 6 months! :') So my very awesome Techno Alf, this one is for you! :')**

**Ages: **

**Jessie: 21**

**James: 21**

**(My opinion on their ages has changed since my last RocketShipping fic).**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own pokemon. The very awesome Satoshi Tajiri does :') **

* * *

It was a cold winter's evening in the Unova region when Jessie, James and Meowth had returned from a mission involving stealing a valuable rock from the Nacrene City museum.

Finally feeling relaxed after succeeding their important assignment, the trio headed into their lodge to get changed into their casual clothes.

After the lavender haired man changed out of his tight fitting team rocket uniform and into his comfortable black joggers and white vest top, he headed outside to look at the stars, sighing as he went.

As they heard the door to their house slamming, both Jessie and Meowth poked their heads out of their rooms from getting changed.  
'What is up with him?' the pink haired woman huffed in irritation to hide her true concern.

The scratch cat pokemon shrugged and curled up onto the sofa and switched on the flat screen TV.  
'I dunno. All I know is that he's been real moody recently, has Jimmy!'

After he said this, Meowth put his head on his tail and went to sleep while listening to the weather forecast.  
'Maybe I'd better talk to him...' muttered Jessie, looking out the window and at her depressed looking lavender haired best friend.

As the woman of the trio unlocked the door and headed outside, the pokemon said something that caused her to throw a cushion at him.  
'Make sure you don't make out under the moonlight kay?' the cat turned over and smirked. 'I don't tink our income will handle a couple of your kids!

After getting violent, Jessie headed out into the cold, muttering as she went.  
'Why does Meowth always joke about James and me?' she grumbled, a blush appearing on her face. 'Its not like I like him.'

As she crossed her arms in a mixture of coldness and sulkiness, her gaze went to James who was sitting on a mound with his head on his knees looking very vulnerable indeed.

Jessie's heart cracked in two as she crept nearer and saw his tear stained face.  
'Hey James?' she called to him softly before sitting down next to her best friend. 'James, why are you so down at the moment?'

The green orbed handsome man looked up at his partner in crime and a smile couldn't help but grace his lips.  
'Oh hi Jessie.' he squeezed her hand back before turning sad again. 'I don't know. I guess I've just been thinking about things, that's all.'

Noticing her friend was shivering, she pulled him into a hug. Jessie smiled fondly when she felt his heart rate increase dramatically.  
'What have you been thinking about James? You've been really unhappy recently.'

She wanted to add that she was worried but she just couldn't. Jessie was meant to be the tough and independent member of the team. She certainly wasn't allowed to go soft over her best friend.

'I've been thinking about loads of things. Things like us, as in me you and Meowth.' James paused to look deep into her concerned sapphire orbs. 'Are we happy?'

Jessie's nose scrunched in confusion, causing the males heart to skip a beat. When she couldn't think of anything to say, James continued.  
'I'm talking about since working for Giovanni. Sure it's fun getting the black uniforms and the amazing gadgets but...' he paused and sniffed his tears away. 'I miss blasting off. I miss the fun and laughs. I even miss the twerps.'

Jessie couldn't help but smile as he heard him chuckle softly. Her smile turned into another frown when his giggles subsided.  
'Look James...' she began, taking his hand and looking deep into his mysterious orbs. 'I know you've been finding the new job difficult but this is a great opportunity for us. It pays great and we finally get to work for the big boss. Isn't that what we've been working towards? It's what we've always wanted.'

James played with his loose strand of hair and looked down at the grass beneath him.  
'I'm not really sure I like being successful after failing all my life.'

While Jessie chuckled fondly at this and rested her head on his shoulder, a question popped into James' mind. After a long pause, he came out with it.  
'Have you ever thought about a family?' he asked before looking at the ground once again.

Jessie was shocked by this question and lifted her head up from his shoulder, her eyes wide.  
'With me?!' she questioned, a heavy blush appearing on her attractive face. 'Sorry but I'm not wife material...'

James stopped staring at the ground and looked up with embarrassment.  
'No!' He shook his head fiercely so his lavender bob swooshed around his face. 'With anyone.' he stated before changing the question hastily. 'What does your perfect man look like?'

Jessie smiled up at the stars, her sapphire eyes shining almost as bright. There was no denying that she had a romantic streak.  
'Oh I don't know...' she giggled, her face pink. 'Someone tall and handsome.'

The female didn't notice this but James' shoulders sagged sadly and his fists clenched enviously. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear her ideal man now. He wanted her to say his name and no one else's.

'They have to have green eyes of course. Green is such a mysterious and magical colour.'  
This time when James' shoulders sagged, she noticed and smirked to herself before continuing.  
'He would have to be cute with little things like babies and pokemon because that's always really attractive.'

By this point, James' eyes were dull and jealous but he was still looking at her in the eyes.  
'What colour hair then?' he asked in a bored way, waiting for her to say blonde or some other boring colour.

'That's easy James...' she rolled her eyes and blushed before leaning her face closer to his. 'He has to have lavender hair...'  
James ran a hand through his purple locks, his eyes still dull and confused. Who did he and Jessie know who had lavender hair?

Seeing how confused her best friend was, Jessie giggled lightly to herself before crashing her lips to his. When she pulled away a few seconds later, she punched James lightly on the arm.  
'It's you James.' she blushed, resting her head on his beating chest. You're my perfect man.'

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thank you so much for reading! :) I hope you all enjoyed but mostly you, Techno Twin :') My dear Mrs Smith, I feel as if I should say more about the past 6 months but really what can I say? It's been a blast! You are the best BPF ever and I am honored to share my husbands with you! :') Anyway, I gotta go now and get on with some school work -_- I might see you this week but I might not. As I said earlier, I am busy planning some special fics for the future so stay tuned for them ;D Thanks again for reading. Mrs Llama, see you on twitter! xD**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to crack on with some home study -_- WHOO TEE DO! :/**


End file.
